In some scenarios it can be desirable to be able to render smaller images of web pages. For example, the use of hand-held or mobile devices has become fairly ubiquitous in recent times. Yet, rendering web page content on such devices has proven challenging because of the reduced form factor of the display screen of these devices. In addition, in some desktop scenarios it may be desirable to render smaller images of web pages.
Simply taking an image of a web page and scaling it to a desired size can be inadequate because of superfluous material that may appear on the web page. Specifically, many web pages include border regions on the left and right sides of the web page. Scaling a web page image that includes these border regions can result in a smaller-than-desired image of pertinent content that appears on the web page. This can, in turn, make it more difficult for a viewer to ascertain content of interest.